In a media content distribution service, guaranteeing the security of media content is of particular importance. Several different types of security measures may be implemented to protect the media content. Advances in the architecture of the media content distribution service infrastructure may make the media content less secure unless additional security measures are implemented. Conventional methods for protecting media content do not contemplate these architectural advances. In this regard, the methods fail to enable, in a secure manner, the media content distribution service infrastructure to take advantage of the architectural advances and the additional supported functionality available.